La luz del fuego
by Me.llamo.Tamara
Summary: Un secreto ancestral. Ella y él son enemigos mortales. Un amor imposible los quema… Bree no es una chica común. Desciende de los dragones que pueden adquirir forma humana. Su clan la tiene bajo su control ¿Podrá superar las prohibiciones de su clan y estar con el chico que ama?
1. Chapter 1

**¡****Hola amigos! Quería decirles que esta idea no es mía, la saqué de un libro que en cuanto lo leí me enamoré de él. Pero siempre me imaginé que unos buenos protagonistas serían Bree y Chase, así que la escribí y publiqué aquí.**

**En sesumen, no soy dueña de la historia del libro ni de Lab rats. **

Capitulo 1

Cuando observé el lago, supe que el riesgo había valido la pena. El agua estaba tan tranquila y serena.

Respiré con entusiasmo y el aire pasó entre mis labios como un temblor. En unos instantes, saldría el sol.

Janette llegó sin aliento y no se molestó en poner el soporte de la bicicleta, por lo que esta azotó.

"¿No escuchaste que te llamaba? Sabes que no puedo pedalear tan rápido como tú" Me dijo entrecortadamente.

"Lo siento, es que no me quería perder esto" Le dije señalando la puesta de sol.

El sol se asomó por encima de las montañas formando una línea roja y dorada alrededor del lago, se veía hermoso. Janette pensaba lo mismo, se notaba.

"Bree, no deberíamos estar aquí" Dijo, pero su voz no lo sentía realmente.

"Tienes tantas ganas de hacer esto como yo. Solo mira ese sol"

Antes de que Janette continuara refunfuñando me acerqué al borde del agua, estaba tibia.

"A Ethan no le va a gustar esto" Comentó

La observé con el seño fruncido. Como si me importara lo que él fuera a pensar. No es mi novio, aunque me hubiera atacado por sorpresa el día anterior durante las prácticas de vuelo y hubiera tratado de tocarme la mano.

"No arruines este momento. No quiero pensar en él justo ahora"

Esa pequeña rebelión era para alejarme de él.

"Vamos" Le dije a mi amiga.

Relajé mis pensamientos y comencé a absorber todo lo que vibraba a mí alrededor. De repente mi apariencia humana se iba desvaneciendo y era desplazada por la gruesa piel de draki.

No tomo demasiado tiempo, era tal vez una de mis transformaciones más rápidas. Con el pensamiento libre y nadie más que Janette a mi lado, todo era más simple. Ni Ethan asechándome, ni mamá con temor en los ojos, juzgando, evaluando.

Las alas crecieron apenas un poco más largas que mi espalda. Se extendieron y despegaron en el aire con un leve susurro, casi un suspiro, como si ellas también buscaran escapar, liberarse.

Ya transformada me di vuelta para mirar a Janette quien al igual que yo, ya estaba transformada, lista para volar.

Antes de partir eché una mirada hacia abajo y admiré el brillo dorado-rojizo de mis brazos.

Mis pensamientos se dispararon. Recordé un trozo de ámbar de la colección familiar de piedras preciosas. Mi piel luce igual, como un ámbar del Báltico atrapado entre los rayos del sol. Pero las apariencias a veces engañan. Aun que mi piel se ve delicada, es muy dura.

Me sentía bien, demasiado en realidad. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía el sol sobre mi piel.

Janette voleó a verme. Noté en sus ojos que se sentía tan feliz como yo de estar ahí. Aun cuando hubiéramos roto todas las reglas del clan para escabullirnos de la zona protegida, éramos libres.

Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies, salté y comencé a volar.

A mi lado, Janette sonreía como nunca.

El viento soplaba sobre nosotras y el dulce resplandor del son nos acariciaba la piel. Una vez que estuvimos a la altura suficiente, ella se dejó caer. Descendió en picada por el aire y viró velozmente hacia el lago. Yo hice una mueca.

"¡Presumida!" Le grité divertida mientras ella se sumergía en el lago y permanecía ahí por varios minutos. Como es una draki de agua , cada vez que se sumerge le brotan branquias a los costados del cuerpo, que le permiten respirar bajo el agua… bueno, para siempre, si ella quisiera. Es uno de los útiles y variados talentos que nuestros ancestros dragones han adquirido para lograr sobrevivir

Por supuesto, no todos podemos hacer eso, _yo _no puedo.

Sin embargo, tengo otras habilidades.

Sobrevolé el lago esperando que Janette emergiera. Con una brillante rociada de agua, atravesó la superficie. Su cuerpo añil se veía radiante mientras arrojaba con sus alas una lluvia de gotas.

"Increíble"

"¡Ahora te toca a ti!" Me dijo

Sacudí la cabeza y partí otra vez.

"Hazlo ¡es genial!"

Descendí a toda velocidad a través de la masa de montañas. Mi talento ciertamente _no _es genial. Daría lo que fuera por cambiarlo y ser una draki de agua o visocríptica o una onix, o… la lista es realmente larga. En cambio yo soy esto.

Exhalo fuego. Soy la única draki de fuego en la familia en par de cuatrocientos años. Esa habilidad me a hecho más popular de lo que me hubiera gustado. Desde que me transformé, a los once años, he dejado de ser Bree. En su lugar soy _lanzallamas. _Un tema que ha hecho que la familia tome decisiones sobre mi vida como si tuviera el derecho de controlarla. Son peores que mi madre.

De pronto escuché un sonido debil y distante.

Agudicé mis oidos, me detuve y permanecí sostenida en el aire denso. Janette negó con la cabeza; sus ojos de draki parpadearon varias veces mientras observaba atentamente.

"¿Qué es? ¿Un avión?"

El ruido fue aumentando con rapidez, hasta volverse constante.

"Deberíamos descender"

Con un movimiento afirmativo, se lanzó hacia abajo. Salí detrás de ella y, al echar un vistazo hacia atrás, solo alcancé a distinguir los picos recortados de las montañas. No obstante, olía algo más, y también podía sentirlo. Continuaba acercándose. El sonido nos acosaba.

"¿Volvemos al lugar donde dejamos las bicicletas?" Me preguntó Janette.

Gruñí. No quería que ese momento se terminara. ¿Quién sabe cuando podríamos escaparnos nuevamente? El clan me vigilaba muy de cerca, Ethan siempre estaba…

"¡Bree!" Exclamó Janette señalando hacia el aire.

Miré en esa dirección y el corazón se me paralizó.

A lo lejos, un helicóptero rodeaba una montaña baja; al principio se veía muy pequeño, pero su tamaño iba aumentando al aproximarse a través de la neblina.

"¡Vamos!" Le grité a Janette "¡Lánzate!"

Con las alas pegadas al cuerpo, me arrojé a través del viento con las piernas como flechas, el ángulo perfecto para ganar velocidad. Pero sin la rapidez suficiente.

Las paletas del helicóptero golpeaban el aire frenéticamente. _Eran cazadores. _Mientras volaba más velozmente que nunca, el viento me azotaba en los ojos. Janette venía a mis espaldas. Miré hacia atrás y le grité que se apurara. Noté la oscura desesperación en sus ojos. Los drakis de agua no están diseñados para volar aceleradamente y ambas lo sabíamos.

"¡Estoy intentándolo! ¡Espérame! ¡Bree! ¡No me dejes!"

Detrás de nosotras el helicóptero seguía avanzando. Un terror inundó mi boca cuando otros dos se unieron a él, aniquilando mi esperanza de que se tratara de una maquina inocente encargada de tomar fotos aéreas. Era un escuadrón y nos estaba persiguiendo.

_¿Es esto lo que le ocurrió a papá__? ¿Acaso sus últimos momentos fueron así? _Me pregunté. Pero sacudí la cabeza y me alejé de esos pensamientos. _No voy a morir hoy_ me dije. No despedazarían mi cuerpo y lo venderían en partes.

"¡Allí!" Le señale a Janette las copas de unos arboles.

Nunca volamos bajo, al ras del suelo. Pero no teníamos alternativa.

Janette se lanzó zigzagueando detrás de mí. Desesperada, se arrastró junto a mí mientras lograba eludir por muy poco los arboles resplandecientes. Frené y me coloqué en posición. Mi pecho subía y bajaba entre jadeos feroces. Los helicópteros estaban encima de nuestras cabezas, agitando a los arboles.

"Deberíamos des transformarnos" Dijo Janette con la respiración entrecortada.

Como si fuera tan fácil. Estábamos tan asustadas y no se puede volver a la forma humana en estado de miedo.

"Yo puede dominar mi cuerpo" Insistió.

"Aunque lo lograras, sería muy riesgoso. Tenemos que permaneces así. Si encontraran a un par de chicas aquí… después de a ver visto a un par de dragones hembras, sospecharían" Un puñetazo helado me lastimó el corazón. No podía dejar que eso pasara. No solo por mi, sino por todos los drakis existentes. El secreto de nuestra habilidad para transformarnos en humanos es nuestra gran habilidad y defensa.

"¡Sino estamos en casa en una hora tenemos problemas!"

Me mordí el labio para no responderle que teníamos mayores problemas. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Otro sonido penetró en mis oídos. Era como un zumbido. Sentí un cosquilleo constante. Allá afuera había algo más. Abajo, en la tierra, aproximándose. Y no pensaban en marcharse.

Le hice una señal a Jan (Janette) para que me siguiera a por las ramas de un piño muy elevado. Con las alas pegadas sobre el cuerpo, nos deslizamos entre las agujas punzantes que nos rasgaban la piel. Contuvimos la respiración.

"¡No!" Dije cuando vi que de golpe la tierra cobró vida y se pobló de camiones y camionetas 4x4 que conducían cazadores. "Están armados hasta los dientes" Pensé.

Eran cazadores experimentados: sabían lo que hacían y conocían a su presa.

Jan temblaba tanto como la rama del árbol en la que estábamos colgadas. Me apreté la mano.

"¡Miren esos arboles!" Gritó el conductor de una de las camionetas.

Jan se movió nerviosamente y yo le apreté la mano con más fuerza. El conductor de la motocicleta más grande de ahí se acercaba.

"No puedo quedarme aquí" Me dijo con la voz ahogada en miedo "¡Tengo que irme!"

"Jan" Gruñí. "Eso es lo que ellos quieren. Están tratarnos de hacernos salir. Cálmate"

"No puedo" Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza. Y lamentablemente supe que ella no iba a resistir.

Fue entonces que tomé una decisión.

"Muy bien" Dije y tragué saliva "Este es el plan. Nos separamos…"

"No…" Me dijo asustada.

"Yo salgo primero. Despues, una vez que ellos comiencen a perseguirme, tú te diriges hacia el agua, te sumerges y te quedas ahí. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario"

Sus ojos oscuros se humedecieron, sus pupilas palpitaban.

"¿Entendiste?" Le pregunté

Ella asintió con inquietud.

"¿Q-que vas a hacer?"

Lancé una sonrisa forsada y una mueca de temor se dibujó en mi rostro.

"Volar, por supuesto"

**Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo. ¿Qué pasará después? ¡Sigan leyendo!**


	2. Chase

**¡****Hola! Este capitulo es largo, pero ahora si sale Chase. ¡Finalmente se conocen! Lean para saber como comienza todo…**

Capitulo 2

Cuando tenía doce, le jugué una carrera a Ethan y le gané. De niños solíamos ser amigos, antes de que ninguno de los dos se transformara aún. Pero después se convirtió en un chico insoportable, y yo no podía soportarlo verlo actuar como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo para nuestro clan.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos volando por el cielo nocturno, con los gritos de aliento de mi papá sonando en mis oídos. Ethan tenía catorce en esos tiempos. Él es un draki onix. Sus músculos son negros y refulgentes, y posee una gran potencia. Mi padre también fue un onix. No solo los más fuertes y grandes de la especie sino que también son, en general, los más rápidos.

Excepto esa noche que derroté a Ethan, el príncipe del clan, nuestro futuro macho alfa, entrenado desde su nacimiento para ser el líder. Él mejor.

No debí de haber ganado esa noche, pero así fue. Bajo la luz de la luna, revelé ser más que la preciada _lanzallamas _del clan. Después de eso, él cambió.Ya no estaba preocupado por ser el mejor, sino por ganarse a la mejor, y yo me convertí en el premio.

Durante años lamenté haberlo vencido en esa carrera; Me molestaba la atención extra que me daba y desee no poder volar con tanta rapidez. Pero en ese momento, mientras mis pies desnudos raspaban con la corteza áspera y se preparaban para emprender el vuelo, agradecí tener ese talento y poder volar como la velocidad de la luz.

Jan se encontraba detrás de mi, sus labios castañeaban y un quejido escapó de sus labios. Entonces ya no lo dudé más. Y simplemente… me fui. Me arrojé del árbol y planeé por el aire con las alas estiradas por encima de mi espalda.

Los gritos saturaron mis oídos. El ruido de los motores se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí.

Volé velozmente entre los árboles con los cazadores pisándome los talones, devorando la tierra con sus vehículos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando noté que los iba dejando atrás.

Luego, un golpe descargó en una de mis alas. Me habían disparado.

Me esforcé por mantenerme en el aire con una sola ala, pero solo alcancé a hacer un par de movimientos antes de caer desplomada en el suelo. Mi hombro chocó contra un árbol y aterricé en el suelo como un bulto, destrozada y sin aliento. Sangre se derramó por mi nariz.

Con el hombro palpitándome, me arrastre poniendo una palma por delante de la otra.

Un sonido me quemó la garganta. _No me puede pasar a mí. _Pensé

Doblé las rodillas por debajo del cuerpo y estiré mi ala para ver que tan dañada estaba. Reprimí el grito de agonía que quería salir de mi boca apretando los dientes.

Los oía venir, escuchaba su voces.

Igual que a papá. En este momento me estaba ocurriendo a mí.

Una vez de pie, plegué las alas contra mi cuerpo y salí disparada, corriendo frenéticamente entre la multitud de árboles.

Mirando hacia atrás en el bosque, solté un grito ahogado. El corazón me latía en los oídos.

Encontrando un lugar para esconderme miré hacia arriba y hacia los costados, y escuché algo distinto. El agua que corría por la cascada.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba. Pero frené justo a tiempo y me aferré a un árbol para evitar desplomarme por la cascada. Sobre mi cabeza sonó un chasquido. Mi pelo se erizó y sentí una picazón. Rápidamente salté al costado antes de que la red cayera sobre mí.

"¡Arroja otra más!" Grito uno de los hombres.

Busqué con los ojos y encontré a dos tipos que estaban a punto de tirarme otra red. La evadí por poco nuevamente.

Tratando de darme cuenta de que esta locura era necesaria. Respiré profundamente, volteé y salté.

El viento golpeaba a través de mí, hasta que por fin choqué con el agua. Estaba helada. Tanto que saqué un quejito y tragué agua mezclada con algas.

Salí rápidamente del agua y me dirigí a lo más escondido y cercano que había. Una cueva.

Ya dentro de la cueva me deslicé lo más adentro que pude. Empapada y tiritando, contuve la respiración y esperé.

"La creatura saltó" Gritó alguien. Uno de los cazadores. Aún se encontraban arriba "Se sumergió en el agua" Volvió a gritar.

"Tal vez voló" Dijo otro

"Imposible, no puede volar, le di en un ala" Dijo con satisfacción.

"No la veo por aquí abajo"

"Alguien tiene que ir tras ella"

"¡Diablos! ¿Ahí abajo? ¡Está helado! Que vaya otro"

"¿Y porque no tú? ¿Acaso eres gallina?"

"Yo iré" Escuché decir a alguien. Pero su voz sonaba diferente a la de los demás. Su voz no era dura y ronca, sino que era suave y tranquila. Eso se me hizo extraño.

"Chase ¿Estas seguro de que puedes encargarte solo?"

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, me apreté con más fuerza. Solo deseaba camuflarme y desaparecer.

Un cuerpo se arrojó al lago. Sin respirar me quedé observando el lago y esperando su aparición.

En cualquier momento me descubriría.

Al humedecerme los labios, sentí el ardor de la sangre y el fuego que comenzaban a crecer en mis pulmones. Si fuera necesario. ¿Lo haría? ¿Llegaría a usar mi habilidad para salvarme?

"Chase, ¿Estas bien?" Una voz ronca me sacó de mis pensamientos

"Si" Contestó.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante la cercanía de aquella voz. Mientras lo observaba rogué que su vición no me alcanzara.

Distinguió la cueva y se quedó rígido, mirándome directamente.

"Hay una cueva"

"¿La criatura está adentro?"

Mi cuerpo se erizó y a piel se contrajo. Las alas comenzaron a palpitar con una emoción ardiente. Me sacudí y me obligué a relajarme.

El chico se aproximó a la cueva.

Lancé humo por la nariz, no había querido hacerlo, solo… _sucedió. _En general podía manejarme bien, pelo el miedo tomaba control sobre mí. Los instintos draki se apoderaron de mí.

A medida que se acercaba mi corazón latía con más velocidad dentro del pecho.

Nos miramos fijamente.

Tenía que ocurrir, llamaría a los otros y se abalanzarían sobre mí como hambrientos depredadores. Recordé a papá y traté de no temblar. Yo poseía algo, una fuerza que papá no había tenido. _El fuego._

Entonces el chico siguió avanzando, cuidadosamente. Lo miré, no parecía duro al igual que los otros. Ni cruel. Mas bien… Interesante. Estiró la mano hacia la cueva y entró. Conmigo. Estábamos a menos de 30 centímetros de distancia uno del otro. Los músculos en sus brazos se tensaron mientras se agachaba y palpaba ligeramente el piso de la cueva.

Nos recorrimos con la mirada como dos animales desconocidos que se inspeccionaban por primera vez.

No era la primera vez que veía a un humano. Los veo constantemente cuando voy de compras al centro con mi mamá y Leo. La mayor parte del tiempo yo también tengo aspecto humano. Pero, aun así, lo miré como si nunca en mi vida hubiera visto antes a un chico. Y, en realidad, me parecía que era la primera vez que veía a uno como el. Después de todo, no se trataba de un tipo cualquiera: era un cazador.

La camiseta a rayas negras y verdes que tenía se adhería a su pecho como una segunda piel. En nuestra caverna oscura, su pelo mojado se veía casi negro. Seco debía ser más claro. Castaño tal vez o rubio apagado. Pero fueron sus ojos los que me impactaron. Profundos, bajo cejas detalladas, me atravesaron con una intensidad descarnada, escrutándome entero. Mientras me recorría con la mirada, pude imaginarme a mi misma.

Levantó una mano. Ni siquiera me estremecí cuando cerró la palma ancha y tibia sobre mi brazo. Observando, examinando. La mano se deslizó hacia abajo con suavidad. Seguramente comparaba mi piel draki con la humana. De pronto se detuvo. Posó su mano sobre la mía y se apoyó en mis dedos largos como garras. El calor del contacto visual disparó chispas por todo mi cuerpo.

Él también lo sintió y sus ojos se agrandaron. Eran almendrados e increíbles. Amarillos con manchas marrones y doradas. Esa mirada se posó sobre los mechones húmedos de mi pelo. Me descubrí deseando que pudiera ver a la chica que había dentro del dragón.

Un sonido escapó de sus labios. Una palabra. La escuché, pero pensé: _No. Él no dijo eso._

"¡Chase!" Gritó una vos desde arriba. Ambos nos sobresaltamos "¿Estas bien ahí abajo? ¿Necesitas ayuda…?"

"¡Estoy bien!"

"¿Encontraste a la criatura?"

Otra vez esa palabra. Él dudo en que decir, así que yo me preparé para que anunciara mi presencia.

"No" Respondió firmemente.

Nos miramos fijamente durante un par de minutos. Él, un cazador. Yo, una draki.

Después desapareció.

Y me quedé completamente sola.


	3. El clan

Capitulo 3

Esperé una eternidad, hasta mucho después de que se apagaron los ruidos de los motores. Mojada y temblando, en mi cueva me acurruqué. El ala herida me quemaba de manera insoportable. No había ruido, solo el murmullo del bosque y el rumor ligero de las cascadas.

Ni hombres ni cazadores ni Chase.

Hice una mueca de fastidio. Por alguna razón eso me molestaba. Nunca más volvería a verlo ni sabría el motivo por el cual me había dejado ir. Jamás sabría si él realmente había susurrado lo que creí escuchar. _Hermosa._

Aguardé todo el tiempo que pude hasta que ya no toleré más el frío húmedo de la cueva. Cautelosa, por si se trataba de una trampa me escabullí rápidamente y me deslicé en el agua helada.

Estaba segura de que Jan había logrado regresar a casa. No quería imaginar lo contrario. Ya el clan tendría que haberse enterado de mi ausencia. Comencé a fabricar varias explicaciones en mi cabeza, alguna buena excusa para haber roto las reglas.

De repente, un sonido fue penetrando el aire, como una cuerda en el viento, persiguiendo a los pájaros amparados bajo los arboles. Mi piel de draki comenzó a picarme mientras emitía destellos rojizos y dorados.

El terror se expandió por todo mi cuerpo cuando el débil ruido de los motores se fue aproximando. Al principio pensé que los cazadores habían regresado.

¿Acaso el chico lindo se había arrepentido?

Después escuché mi nombre.

"¡Bree!"

Levanté la cabeza y grité con todo el pulmón que me quedaba.

"¡Aquí estoy!"

En un instante me encontré rodeada de vehículos que frenaban bruscamente. Cuando bajaron, entre la neblina aparecieron barios mayores con expresiones lúgubres en sus rostros. No encontré a Jan, pero Ethan estaba entre ellos, con la boca apretada con gesto enfadado. Se acercó a mi y elevó su figura imponente. Siempre era así. Tan… arrogante y varonil.

"Me asustaste Bree. Pensé que te había perdido" Gruñó.

El clan podía pensar que él y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque para mi fuera todo lo contrario.

Mi madre Thasa, se abrió paso entre el grupo y apartó a Ethan de mi lado, como si fuera un niño y no un draki onix de un metro noventa de estatura, capaz de aplastarla.

"¡Bree! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás viva!" Exclamó. Me envolvió en sus brasos y yo grité cuando me apretó el ala herida. "¿Qué te pasó?" Me preguntó.

El padre de Ethan apareció entre las personas "Ahora no".

Echó una manta sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso y habló con brusquedad. "Repliégate ahora mismo"

Yo asentí mordiéndome el labio para soportar el dolor. Las alas se pegaron a mi cuerpo dolorosamente y regresé a mi forma humana. Unas gotas tibias descendieron de mi espalda.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?" Preguntó mi madre con esa voz que tanto odio. Siempre tan dura y crítica. "Leo y yo estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Acaso quieres terminar como tu padre?" Sacudió la cabeza violentamente "Ya perdí a mi esposo, no voy a perder también a mi hija"

Sabía que estaba esperando una disculpa, pero antes de hacerlo me habría cortado las venas.

"Ha roto nuestro principio más sagrado" Dijo Severin, El padre de Ethan.

Hice una mueca. Estaban apunto de matarme, no era la hora para regaños.

"Está claro que tenemos que hacer algo con ella" Severin y mi madre intercambiaron miradas mientras los murmullos aumentaban. Mi draki interior se estremeció en señal de alerta. Eché a todos una mirada de furia. Decenas de rostros que conocía de toda la vida, pero ni un solo amigo.

"No. Eso no" Susurró mamá.

_¿__No que?_

"Es nuestra draki de fuego…"

"No. Es _mi _hija" Dijo fríamente y recordé que ella también es una draki, aun cuando ha llegado a lamentarlo y no se ha transformada en años… y posiblemente ya no pueda hacerlo.

"Hay que hacerlo" Insistió Severin

Los dedos de mi madre se clabaron en mi piel como agujas.

"Es solo una niña. No"

Recuperé la voz y exigí una explicación.

"¿De que están hablando?"

Nadie me respondió, pero eso no era raro. Irritante tal vez, pero normal.

Mamá y Severin continuaron observándose y comprendí que, aunque no pronunciaran ninguna palabra, se estaban diciendo algo. Durante todo el tiempo, Ethan me miraba con expresión enojada. Sus ojos negros y purpuras habían enloquecido a la mayoría de las chicas, sobretodo a Jan. Y además todos los chicos querían su amistar. Incluso Leo.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Ahora me la llevaré a casa"


	4. La despedida

**Derechos de autor: El libro no es mio, es de Sophie Jordan. Tampoco soy dueña de Lab rats.**

**Aquí va el capitulo cuatro… ¡Diviértanse!**

Capitulo 4

Jan nos esperaba frente a la casa, parecía nerviosa. Cuando nos vio, se le iluminó el rostro.

Apenas salí del auto, Janette me envolvió en un abraso. Cuando lancé un quejido retrocedió con cara de preocupación.

"¿Te lastimaron? ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada" Murmure adolorida "¿Y tu estás bien?" Me apresuré a preguntar.

"Si, hice lo que me dijiste. Estuve debajo del agua hasta que estuve segura de que se habían ido y luego salí volando en busca de ayuda"

No recordaba haberle dicho que pidiera ayuda. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, aun que no podía culparla por tratar de salvarme.

Al entrar en la casa Leo nos recibió sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y un tazón de cereal. Estaba muy concentrado viendo unos dibujos animados en la televisión. No parecía ´muy preocupado´ como mamá había dicho.

Indignada, mamá se acercó a la tele y le bajó el volumen.

"Leo, ¿Es necesario que lo escuches tan alto?"

Leo se encogió de hombros. "Ya que no podía dormir por el ruido de la alarma decidí distraerme en otra cosa"

Una sensación desagradable brotó en mi interior

"¿Hicieron sonar la alarma?" Pregunté

La última vez que hicieron eso fue para enviar a un grupo de rescate por papá.

"Ha, si… Severin se volvió loco"

Leo tomo una gran cucharada de cereal "¿Te sorprende que hayan convocado a toda la pandilla por ti?" Me preguntó irritado "Piénsalo"

La necesidad de defendedme despertó en mi pecho, pero al deje pasar.

"Bueno, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo lograste escapar? Dios mio, estaban por todas partes. ¿Viste esos lanzadores de redes?" Exclamó Jan como loca.

"Jan" La frenó mamá "Ya es hora de despedirse, Bree está cansada"

Mi amiga se sorprendió "¿Despedirse?"

"Si, despedirse" Repitió mamá con voz mas firme

"Ha" Jan arrugó la frente y después me miró "¿Quieres que mañana vayamos a la escuela juntas?" Me preguntó dándome a entender que quería que mañana le contara todo "Me levantaré temprano"

"Claro. Si estás dispuesta a madrugar y caminar hasta aquí" Su casa y la mía quedan lejísimos.

Tan pronto como Jan se fue, mamá cerró la puerta y se volvió a nosotras.

"Empaquen sus cosas. Partimos esta noche"

"¿¡Que!?" Mi corazón se rompió.

Leo se levantó tan violentamente del sofá que el plato de cereal salió volando por los aires.

"¿Lo dices de verdad?" Exclamó Leo con un brillo de felicidad en su rostro. Parecía que estaba vivo por primera vez desde… bueno, desde que yo me manifesté y quedó claro que él no iba a hacerlo.

"Nunca bromearía con eso. Junten sus cosas. Lleven toda la ropa que puedan y lo que crean importante" Los ojos de mamá se posaron en mi "No vamos a regresar"


	5. Casa en el desierto

**Derechos de autor: Ni el libro ni el programa me pertenecen. **

Capitulo 5

Mientras mamá conversaba con la propietaria de la casa, percibí el esfuerzo que requería hacer que el aire atravesara mi garganta. Me imaginé como se sienten las personas con asma.

Le lancé a mamá una mirada enfurecida. Ella quería matar a mi draki interior llevándome a la nada misma. Verán, cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin transformarte en draki, esta pierde su esencia y nunca más puedes volver a ser descendiente de dragones, simplemente… un humano.

Seguimos a la señora Hannessey a través de la puerta trasera de su casa y salimos de nuevo al calor abrasador. Como una enorme aspiradora, me succionó la piel y me quitó la humedad del cuerpo, dejándome débil. Llevaba solo dos días en Chaparral y, tal como mamá sabía que ocurriría, el desierto ya estaba afectándome.

**Lo sé, muy corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo.**


	6. Primer día de clases

**Derechos de autor: Ni Firelight ni Lab rats me pertenecen. Yo solo readapté la historia.**

**¡Ahora Bree y Leo**** tendrán que ir a una escuela de humanos! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Encontrarán a Chase?**

Capitulo 6

"Bree Dooley, pasa al frente y háblanos de ti" Un nudo se me hizo en el estomago. Es la tercera hora y por lo tanto la tercera vez que hacía lo mismo.

Salté de mi asiento y me dirigí a donde se encontraba la maestra. Treinta pares de ojos mirándome.

Mamá nos había inscrito el viernes anterior. Decía que este era el primer paso para llevar una _humana _vida normal.

Leo estaba contentísimo. Pero yo no. Es más, la noche anterior no pude ni dormir pensando en como sería el primer día de clases. Reflexioné acerca del clan y de todo lo que estaba dejando atrás. Janette, mi casa, mis sueños, mi draki, hasta el poder volar.

De pronto, las reglas de la familia (el clan) ya no parecían tan negativas viendo esta nueva realidad.

Estaba rodeada de adolecentes. _Humanos. _Cientos de ellos, sus voces resonaban en mi cabeza. El aire estaba lleno de fragancias artificiales, cosa que para un draki, es el mismísimo infierno.

Me aclaré la garganta y hablé con dificultad.

"Hola. Soy Bree Dooley"

Sentada al frente, una chica rubia apagada enroscaba sus dedos entre su cabello.

"Baya novedad. Eso ya lo sabemos" Exlamó con una sonrisa. Noté que tenía una cantidad enorme de brillo labial.

La profesora acudió a mi rescate.

"¿De donde eres?"

Mama me había dicho lo que debía responder.

"Colorado"

"Maravilloso ¿Sabes esquiar?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Parpadeé "No"

"¿A que escuela fuiste?"

"Estudie en mi casa"

Varios chicos se echaron a reír y la chica que jugaba con su pelo puso los ojos en blanco. "Sabionda"

"Basta, Stefany" **(Yo: No sé como se escribe su nombre, pero es la porrista y la chica que fue a la mansión Davenport en Lab rats) **Dijo la maestra con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Tienes hermanos?" volvió a preguntarme.

Pude haber dado toda la explicación diciendo: Si, es un niño de catorce años que se llama Lio. Pero en cambio solo dije "Si". Quería que todo este interrogatorio terminara para volver a sentarme sigilosamente en mi asiento y volverme invisible nuevamente.

"Gracias Bree, estoy segura de que te integrarás rápidamente"

Si como no.

En cuanto sonó el timbre salí del salón y me encontré con Lio en el pasillo.

"¿Cómo va todo?" Me preguntó.

"Bien" Le respondí sin importancia.

Se le escapó una sonrisa.

De repente mi piel draki se estremeció en señal se alerta. Un libro se deslizó por mi mano y no me agaché para levantarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó Leo.

Miré por su hombro el pasillo atestado de alumnos.

Me quedé paralizada.

"Bree ¿Qué tienes?"

No podía decir una palabra. No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía.

Lo vi. Justo aquí, estábamos en la misma escuela.

Chase. El hermoso cazador que me dejó escapar, estaba frente a mi.

Pude verlo apoyado en los casilleros. E inclinada desvergonzadamente sobre él, Stefany. La chica jugaba con su camisa mientras sus labios brillosos se movían sin parar. Él sonreía, asentía y escuchaba sin parloteo, pero sentí que no le interesaba de verdad, que él estaba en algún otro lugar… o quería estarlo. Igual que yo.

No podía apartar la vista de él.

Tenía el pelo bien peinado, su color castaño me encandiló. Lo recordé mojado aquel día, también nos recordé a ambos solos en la cueva, su mano sosteniendo la mía. Antes de que se fuera.

A mi lado Leo suspiró y volteó para echar un vistaso.

"Ha" Dijo con cara picarona. "Lindo, pero mala elección. Parece que ya tiene novia, vas a tener que buscarte a otro…" Me dijo y lanzó un grito ahogado "¡Bree! ¡Tienes la cara incendiada!"

Eso me devolvió a la realidad. Miré mis brazos. La piel se desdibujaba y emitía destellos débiles, como si me hubieran espolvoreado con oro.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Contrólate!" Susurro Leo "¿Ves a un chico guapo y comienzas a transformarte? Tienes que dominarte"

No podía. Eso era lo que Leo jamás entendería.

Volví a mirar a Chase y el placer me inundó. Y, al mismo tiempo, sentí temor por lo que podía significar su presencia en ese lugar.

Mi hermano me tomó del brazo y me apretó casi con crueldad.

"Bree, es enserio, ¡Contrólate de una vez!"

Chase levantó la cabeza. Parecía un depredador olfateando a su presa. A veces me preguntaba si los cazadores eran realmente humanos. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y registró el pasillo mientras yo luchaba por tratar de controlarme antes de que me viera. Antes de que se diera cuenta.

Logré despegar mi mirada de él y desviarla hacia Leo. En ese instante sonó el timbre. Leo ágilmente recogió mis libros del piso y me arrastró hacia donde nadie podía vernos. Observé por detrás de su hombro. Nada en ese lugar parecía real, todo era solo artificial, nada excepto ese chico que me miraba con fijeza. Su mirada rutilante me perseguía, me asechaba como el depredador que yo sentía en él.

Leo me empujó con más fuerza y yo lo perdí de vista. Lo perdí entre todos los rostros humanos que ahí se encontraban.

Pero, sin embargo todavía lo sentía. Lo deseaba. Aun cuando no pudiera verlo, sabía que estaba allí.

Cuando nos alejamos de todos esos aromas artificiales, y de Chase. Mi piel draki comenzó a desvanecerse y nuevamente apareció la humana.

La mirada de Leo resbaló sobre mi, y luego respiró con alivio, claramente satisfecho con que había vuelto a ser yo. Esa a quien él aprobaba, la única Bree que quería cerca. En especial en ese lugar, ese nuevo mundo que él quería conquistar solo.

"Ya dejaste de brillar ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Acaso tratas de arruinarlo todo?"

Me quedé con la vista fija la puerta del armario del conserje, como si estuviera esperando que él nos hubiera seguido hasta ahí.

"¿Él lo notó?"

"No creo… de todas maneras no sabría que fue lo que vio"

Supongo que en parte era cierto. Los cazadores no sabían de nuestra forma humana. Es nuestro secreto mayor guardado. Además, yo tampoco había desplegado las alas en el pasillo, no del todo.

"¿Te pondrás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?"

Pensé por un buen rato su segunda pregunta. Si mamá se enteraba de lo sucedido, nos cambiaría de escuela y de ciudad nuevamente. Y yo estaría repitiendo ese desdichado primer día otra vez. Sufriendo por el calor infernal de otro sitio sin un chico hermoso y excitante alrededor. Un chico que con su sola presencia había revitalizado a mi dragón: esa parte de mi que no se había sentido viva desde que dejamos al clan. ¿Cómo podía alejarme de eso? ¿Y de él?

"Creo que estás bien" Dijo Leo "Pero mantente lejos de él Bree. Ni siquiera lo mires. Por lo menos no antes de que hayas logrado un mejor dominio de ti misma. Mamá dijo que no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo antes de que…"

Debió haber visto algo en mi rostro, pues desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Lo siento" Murmuró. Dijo eso porque es mi hermano y me quiere. No porque lo sintiera de verdad. Él deseaba ver muerta mi parte draki tanto como mamá.

Tomé los libros de las manos de Leo.

"Se nos hizo tarde"

"Nos van a perdonar, somos nuevos"

Yo simplemente asentí.

"No olvides lo que te dije, Bree" Me dijo cortante "No te acerques a ese tipo"

"Bien" Dije, pero en seguida de que salí al corredor desierto, eché un vistazo a ambos lados en busca de aquel chico. Con ansias y temor.

Pero el ya no estaba ahí.


	7. Hola Con respecto a sus preguntas

**¡Hola! Disculpen, es que soy nueva en FanFiction y no se cómo responder los mensajes.**

**María… El libro se llama Firelight chica de fuego y es de Shopie Jordan. Por cierto, muchas gracias **

**Lo lamento pero últimamente no he podido seguir escribiendo, pero espero que pronto tenga el tiempo de hacerlo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
